Mobile smart phones and computing systems in general have in the past included an audio jack receiving a 3.5 mm plug enabling audio output to a headset and audio input from a microphone. There is a recent trend away from using the 3.5 mm jack for audio input/output in favor of the USB type-C port currently provided in many mobile smart phones and computing systems. One disadvantage to the use of the USB type-C port for audio is that it may interfere with other uses of the type-C port, such as for example battery charging.